


Nosegay

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy discovers a new quality in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosegay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> For swtalmnd, who wanted Neville/Percy, "flowers".

Percy had never considered himself sentimental. Practical, diligent, ambitious: a whole list of dull virtues and minor vices could be ascribed to him, and Percy acknowledged the truth of them all, but sentiment and romance were not descriptions he would include in that list.

When he started seeing Neville, however, that began to change. Their first few dates were quite casual -- meeting in cafés and the like -- but the first time that Neville came to Percy's flat for them to go out together to a nice restaurant, instead of simply meeting somewhere, he brought Percy a bouquet of flowers grown in his own greenhouses. The diffidence with which he offered them touched Percy deeply. Even if he had not already been half in love with Neville, the gesture would have pleased him.

Being Percy, he placed the bouquet in water immediately to preserve it, but what he did next to thank Neville made them appallingly late for their dinner reservations.


End file.
